Death by water
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: La reina de las rocas espera y Damian no puede más que volver, volver, volver. Morir, vivir, ahogarse.


**¡Buenas! No voy a mentir, hice esto a última hora y aunque pedí un par de días para corregirlo, no tuve mucho tiempo. No han sido semanas cool. ¡Pero fue divertido escribir esto para Vi! Aparte de que hace rato no escribía una historia medio angst —fuck, en eso también fallé, no hay nada que la vaya a hacer llorar— y mucho menos algo no-planeado. Al final hay algunas referencias que probablemente son confusas y no pegan bien con el fic, pero me parecen cool e influenciaron la cosa.**

* * *

 _Para Violette, con montones de amor._

* * *

 **Death by water**

 _"Son of man,_

 _You cannot say, or guess, for you know only_

 _A heap of broken images, where the sun beats,_

 _And the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief,_

 _And the dry stone no sound of water."_

Cuando Damian tiene cinco años y su abuelo muere, es la primera vez que habla con Lázaro. A Ra's le dispara cinco veces uno de sus hombres de confianza y, aunque sólo una bala llegue a tocarlo, es suficiente para abrirle el pecho. Damian recuerda estar en su habitación dentro de la fortaleza, dibujando aves en uno de los pocos momentos libres, cuando el sirviente anuncia que se le espera al lado de su madre.

El sirviente, un hombre alto vestido de blanco —el color del círculo interno, de los sirvientes nacidos para el trabajo—, le guía por pasillos a los que no se ha concedido acceso hasta el momento, varios metros bajo la tierra. Damian sabe que no debe preguntar, así que camina con confianza, pese a la incertidumbre.

Al final de un corredor estrecho e inclinado, el espacio se abre a una caverna de muros pulidos. Desde su posición, Damian puede ver los símbolos inscritos en las paredes con oro, pero la caverna, en comparación con el resto de la fortaleza, carece de ostentosidad. De inmediato nota que nadie es permitido allí. Le hace sentir especial y un poco incómodo —Damian no va a mencionar nada de eso, por supuesto, los sentimientos son infantiles y a Madre le disgusta tal despliegue de idiotez.

Por varios segundos, Damian no nota más que el espacio. Eso hasta que el sirviente le apresura a pasar de la puerta y pararse junto a una pared. Entonces es cuando ve al resto de gente dentro de la habitación —Damian se excusa con que los sirvientes no son dignos de atención—, hay tres personas en atuendos verdes que Damian nunca ha visto en ninguna de las propiedades Al-Ghul. Un velo de verde chillón —no un color que él elegiría para algo serio—les cubre de cabeza a tobillos, los brazos libres por la ranura que divide la tela y cubiertos por un buzo en un tomo menos asaltante.

Los tres personajes rezan a los pies de un rectángulo que abarca la mitad de la habitación. Es demasiado profundo para ver lo que hay dentro desde su posición, pero Damian supone que es otro rito supersticioso de su abuelo. _Hay que creer las pequeñas mentiras,_ Damian se repite, aunque no entienda bien el uso de creer en algo falso. Su abuelo dice que es importante, porque así es más fácil creer en las más grandes. Damian evita preguntarse qué pasará ahora que está muerto.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que haya otro ruido aparte de los murmullos de las personas. Varios pares de pasos se escuchan alto desde la entrada —la _única_ entrada, Damian cataloga la información— y, demasiado lento para su gusto, una a una, más personas vestidas de verde entran en el recinto. En total, son seis. Todas tienen la misma altura y el velo no deja entrever ninguna información más allá. Tras ellas, más sirvientes blancos cargan una tableta con el cuerpo de su abuelo. O eso supone Damian, el cuerpo está cubierto en una manta de hilo de oro y debe pesar demasiado como para que los hombres avancen cómodamente.

Y, al final de todo, su madre entra con paso firme. Talia Al-Ghul no les dedica una sola mirada a los sirvientes en el cuarto, sin embargo, Damian no duda que está al pendiente de cada movimiento. Sus pasos la llevan al otro lado del pozo, frente a Damian. Ella le mira fijo y Damian debe luchar contra el impulso de pararse más derecho, de alzar más el mentón. Eso sería un símbolo de debilidad tan grave como esconderse de su escrutinio.

Los murmullos se elevan hasta convertirse en un cántico y Damian puede sentir el ambiente cambiar. Es _esto_ , entre otras cosas pequeñas, lo que mantiene viva su fe en que la magia existe.

Incluso si sabe que una de las paredes es, en realidad, de vidrio y que hay gente monitoreando la ceremonia. Se hace más obvio cuando el pozo se llena de agua hasta el borde. Pero no importa mucho, Damian está hipnotizado por el movimiento de las aguas, que parecen brillar por su cuenta en ese color verde enfermizo que todos llevan de tema.

Apenas nota a los sirvientes moverse para introducir el cuerpo de su abuelo. El agua parece consumirlo por completo, pese a su apariencia transparente. Una vez el cuerpo se adentra, lo único visible en la superficie es un reflejo del techo y el humo que indica cuán caliente ha de esta.

Damian casi frunce el ceño.

Tal vez hierven a su abuelo para conservar sus huesos, no le sorprendería. Se pregunta si su funeral será igual. Si hay algún espacio en la fortaleza lleno de huesos ancestrales, calaveras una vez llenas de poder que-

Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando el humo aumenta hasta consumir la habitación. Contrario a sus expectativas, el olor no es el característico de la carne. Huele a azufre y limón y, para su sorpresa, es agradable respirar. Sin embargo frunce el ceño, los cánticos y el humo hacen una perfecta pantalla para la manipulación.

Damian está en medio de preguntarse si el objetivo de este tipo de ritual es cambiar su propia visión del mundo, cuando nota el movimiento dentro del humo.

Entre todo, no puede ver realmente lo que es —y es probable que sólo sea una proyección—, pero hay el indiscutible movimiento de tela y un relámpago de ojos amarillos mirando dentro de su alma.

 _Lázaro_ , proporciona su mente.

 _Lázaro_. El humo se desvanece rápido y lo siguiente es tan impactante como la visión: Ra's Al-Ghul se alza de la aguas con un gruñido que rebota sobre la piedra y hace que, por primera vez en algún tiempo, Damian se sienta como un niño.

El resto de la ceremonia es un borrón. Talia le asiente antes de que se separen sus caminos y, cuando Damian vuelve en sí, está de nuevo en su habitación.

Sueña con Lázaros y ojos amarillos por seis días.

* * *

No es la última vez que conversa con Lázaro, pero es la más memorable. Todas las experiencias siguientes en aquel cuarto palidecen en comparación- Y no es que Lázaro diga mucho en realidad. Más bien, a Damian le persiguen susurros fuera de su consciencia, por varios días, luego de cada encuentro. Nunca ve a alguien aparte de Ra's entrar en el pozo y, cuando consigue colarse a la caverna —una única vez, a los siete años— no descubre ningún proyector.

Con el pasar de los años, Damian abandona la fantasía de ser revivido en las aguas. El tiempo lejos de casa ayuda, aunque en algunas noches pueda escuchar los susurros ininteligibles a tan larga distancia. Damian admite que el pozo se convierte en una de sus pesadillas personales una vez aprende a fondo lo que puede hacer —una vez conoce a Jason Todd y el mundo fuera de su abuelo.

Sabe que el ser desterrado — _rechazado_ , hecho a un lado, puesto incluso bajo _Drake_ , de todas las personas, en la lista de sucesión— debería traer un descanso a la ansiedad de nunca hallar descanso.

Pero no puede calmarse.

Algo en su interior, cuando observa a la muerte arrasar Gotham cada noche, cuando los intestinos de alguien se retuercen sobre el suelo, le grita que es un destino inevitable el _regresar_. El _no irse_. Pese a todos sus problemas con la familia de su madre, Damian es un Al-Ghul y, si algo ha de aprender de incidentes como los de Nyssa, es que ningún Al-Ghul puede morir para siempre.

Damian no suele creer en profecías. No más.

* * *

 _"Burning burning burning burning_

 _O Lord Thou pluckest me out_

 _O Lord Thou pluckest me out_

 _burning"_

Pero es inminente e indetenible. Es todas las cosas terribles que jamás soñó tener y peor. Morir.

El contexto es simple: A los veintisiete, Damian Wayne —no Al-Ghul, no más, _no más—_ muere en el río. Es un evento más bien estúpido, si no fuese por la repentina urgencia, Damian lo catalogaría como un descuido. Algo digno, más bien, de inútiles como _Drake_ o Stephanie. Se excusaría tras las mínimas horas de sueño que ha tenido en toda la semana, si no estuviera muerto.

¿Y no es ese un sentimiento familiar?

El vacío le absorbe con ardor, los escombros del puente le mantienen bajo el agua. Alguien pensó que sería divertido. Durante toda una eternidad, Damian está consciente de su pulso muriendo y los espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su último pensamiento es una media frase, un medio deseo mal formado. Que Pennyworth alimente a sus mascotas mientras está fuera de comisión.

Y, entonces, nada.

Damian no sabe que se ha muerto hasta que vuelve a vivir. Y es un sabor nuevo en su paladar, el tomar la primera bocanada de aire, ahogarse en aguas que _queman_. No hay nada como vivir, como arder y doler y morir. No piensa en todas esas cosas poéticas cuando despierta, claro. Su cuerpo sólo quiere huir del manto que parece ahogarlo.

Sus pulmones están llenos de líquido y sus venas cantan.

Y, entre todo eso, _Lázaro_.

La visión se alza detrás de la cortina de oscuridad; Damian no sabe si tiene los ojos abiertos, si ya está fuera del agua y respirando o si está muriendo otra vez.

Pero reconoce a Lázaro en los huesos. La figura de ojos amarillos susurra, ahora, peticiones extrañas, promesas que suenan bien, _deseos_ que Damian no comprende porque está muy ocupado intentando llorar y ahogándose en el sonido. De repente, Lázaro pronuncia palabras estúpidas, cosas que no deberían decirse, que implican un mundo de conexiones y mentiras que Damian nunca ha querido creer.

 _Levántate y anda_.

 _Levántate._

 _Y anda._

Damian ni siquiera escucha el grito que le desgarra la garganta cuando rompe la superficie. Músculos tensos y bombas estallando bajo su piel, Damian se tambalea hacia el frente. Cuando abre los ojos —que pesan y arden y quiere dejar cerrados porque el mundo no es algo que quiera ver otra vez— hay humo verde, como el infierno, alzándose a su alrededor. Y Lázaro, con sus manos de hueso, empujándole a través de las aguas.

Murmurando cosas sobre sangre y oro, sobre murciélagos y _el otro Robin,_ y la saña con la que lo dice, la ira que se filtra en su alma, el _odio_ , es suficiente para encontrar fuerzas y lanzarse contra la orilla.

Damian es vagamente consciente de que golpea su mentón con el borde, muy ocupado escalando fuera del agujero, respirando furia-

—Damian _Wayne_ —gritan tres voces—, Damian _Al Ghul_ , Damian _Demonio_ , ¿Estás listo para vivir de nuevo? ¿Estás listo para tomar el mundo en tus manos? ¿Estás listo para la guerra?

Su mirada se enfoca, de repente, en tres figuras a los pies de la piscina. El verde y oro hace que le duelan los ojos, su frenética mente asocia _esto_ con una experiencia casi religiosa. Sobre todo lo demás, se alzan los recuerdos y Lázaro. _Lázaro_ , quien corre por sus venas y da círculos en su mente y quien demanda sangre.

Damian sonríe.

—Es la muerte, aquí.

 _"A current under sea_

 _Picked his bones in whispers. As he rose and fell_

 _He passed the stages of his age and youth."_

* * *

 **Referencias:**

— **The Hogfather, Terry Pratchett.** **Recomendadísima, vamos, memes de la tierra plana y todo.**

— **Juan 11:43, Nuevo Testamento.**

— **Algunos tintes de rituales egipcios que nunca llegué a tocar del todo.**

— **Esa referencia a los tres personajes que forjan la vida y la muerte en varias culturas, conocidos por diferentes nombres.**

— **Y a un drabble de "Heartslogos" en Ao3 en su colección de drabbles que leí hace mil años y no puedo citar con exactitud. Para quienes hablan inglés, cualquier trabajo de Hearts es mega recomendado.**

— **Fragmentos de The waste land, T. S. Eliot: "Death by water", "The fire sermon" y "Burial of the dead", no realmente en ese orden.**

 **—Y, cómo olvidarlo, todos los seis que ven por ahí, 666 es el "Número del demonio" para los religiosos y un número importante para los demás entes espirituales de otras prácticas no-cristianas. Y, obvio, un número normal para el resto.**

* * *

 **Ok, so, ¡Gracias por leer! Y a Vi, gracias por participar en el intercambio de fics. Ha sido un super placer hacer algo para usted, y lamento montones que, aparte de no ser lo que usted quería, no esté en las mejores condiciones.**

 **¡En la cajita de abajo pueden dejar un review!**


End file.
